elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cheydinhal (Oblivion)
'''Cheydinhal '''is the city closest to the Morrowind border near the Velothi Mountains. Being so close to Morrowind, Cheydinhal is populated and influenced considerably by the Dunmer. To the north is Lake Arrius; to the south, the Reed River; to the southeast, Lake Poppad. Cheydinhal is built next to a lake at the foot of the mountains. The city is ruled by Count Andel Indarys. A house is available in this town for 15,000 gold. Cheydinhal is accessible from the Imperial City via the Red Road going east to the Blue Road. Description The first impression of a visitor to Cheydinhal is of broad green parklands, graceful willows along the banks of the Corbolo River, neatly groomed gardens and flowering shrubs. Cheydinhal is prosperous with clean, well trimmed houses and neat stonework, ornamented with striking designs in glass, metal, and wood. Count and Countess One of the Dunmer immigrants who left Morrowind to come to Cyrodiil became Count Cheydinhal. Andel Indarys was of House Hlaalu in Morrowind, but he came to Cheydinhal searching for greater opportunity. His sudden rise into the highest ranks of Cyrodilic nobility is hard to explain, and most of the old and established families of Cyrodiil rightly regard him as a presumptuous upstart. However, the discovery of the Count's wife, Lady Llathasa Indarys, badly battered and dead at the foot of the County Hall stairs immediately attracted scandal, and rumors of the Count's dissipation, rages, and infidelities suggests a darker mystery behind her death. Layout Cheydinhal is divided into three districts. To the north, on a hill is the courtyard and inner keep of Castle Cheydinhal. A road runs east-west below the castle from East Gate to West Gate. The Corbolo River runs roughly north-south from this road, dividing southern Cheydinhal into two districts, Chapel in the east, and Market in the west. In the Market District, lie all the shops, inns, and guild halls. In the Chapel District is the Chapel itself and Cheydinhal's residences. Bridges span the Corbolo in the north and south, with the south bridges connecting upon a little island park in the middle of the river. There is an "Abandoned House" however that is only a front. It is really the secret entrance to the Dark Brotherhood, a faction that brings fear when people hear its name. Only those that would murder someone in cold blood are accepted into this most macabre of cults. The Chapel of Arkay in Cheydinhal is poorly attended. The Count does not set a good example, as he never sets foot in the Chapel. Cheydinhal's primate, priest, and healer are good people, and staunch professors of the faith, but the most honored and respected of the chapel's clerics is Errandil, the Living Saint of Arkay, a tireless crusader against the wicked practice of necromantic sorcery in the Mages Guild and the Fighters Guild. The poorest of Cheydinhal's residences are bright and clean, with well groomed grounds, and the citizens think it no inconvenience when you step in to admire their furniture and appointments. People and culture Though Cheydinhal lies in the Nibenean East, its culture is shaped by the Dark Elf immigrants who migrated there in the past half century from Morrowind. Many of these immigrants were fleeing Morrowind's rigid society and heathen Tribunal Temple theocracy. In Cyrodiil they hoped to find the stimulating commercial atmosphere inspired by Zenithar's patronage. Many residents seem respectable to all appearances, but no sooner do they open their mouths than they reveal themselves to be evil brutes, shocking and rude, and more likely to murder and bury you in their basements as to speak a civil word. That many of these people are Orcs should be no surprise. The Orum Gang is one of the most feared and hated of these underground rings. Lodgings and shops Both of Cheydinhal's inns appear respectable from the outside, but the Newlands Lodge is owned by a wicked, profane Dark Elf ruffian. However, the Cheydinhal Bridge Inn is owned by a dignified, devout Imperial matron, and will serve you good, reasonable food and will provide you with a clean, safe bed where you are unlikely to be murdered for your purse. The owner and proprietor of Cheydinhal's bookstore is Mach-Na, an Argonian, and you will not meet a ruder, more disagreeable creature in all of Cyrodiil. Nonetheless her selection of books is excellent, and her prices reasonable. (this is highly biased) Notable citizen One of Cheydinhal's most famous citizens would be Rythe Lythandas. He is often hard at work in his studio and lives with his wife in their home. Trivia *Cheydinhal is the only city within the providence of Cyrodiil to be found on the eastern side of Lake Rumare, and it is the only city and county with a non-Imperial Count. *During the Great War, Cheydinhal was one of the few cities within Cyrodiil that managed to resist the invading Aldmeri Dominion. Appearances * References ru:Чейдинхол de:Cheydinhal Category:Oblivion: Locations Category:Oblivion: Cities Category:Oblivion: Cheydinhal